Somebody To Love
by Minx The Shadow Thief
Summary: Ever since I could remember, it has always been Ben, Reed, and me. We were pretty invincible. Together we made the perfect person. Reed did the thinking, I did the talking, and Ben did the walking. Johnny/Oc Complete. Sequel up! (Authored by friend who now has her own FanFiction account: princessyuki08)
1. New Deals and A Concert

Somebody To Love

**((Authors Note: My friend wrote this, I inputted ideas and edited it. But mainly hers, and neither of us own the Fantastic Four..))**

Ever since I could remember, it has always been Ben, Reed, and me. My brother, Ben, had been best friends with Reed since they were kids and as I grew older, they let me tag along for the ride. When we were in school, Reed would tutor me and Ben would defend us. We were pretty invincible. Together we made the perfect person. Reed did the thinking, I did the talking, and Ben did the waking. Reed was the brains. Ben was the brawn. And me, I was the attitude and flair. I was the girl who knew how to get things done the way Reed wanted them to be done.

Today, we were in front of Von Doom Industries. Reed was coming to Victor to, in a sense, get us out of bankruptcy. We stopped in front of the statue of Victor.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30 ft statue of himself." Ben said as we stopped.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness inadequacy." Reed replied nervously.

"Good thing, it ain't workin'." Ben replied.

"Reed, are you sure you want to do this? He's kind of an egomaniac." I tried to reason with him. I didn't like Victor. He didn't seem human to me.

"He's not that bad, Brittany. He's just a little larger than life." Reed gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright, but if he tries anything don't say I didn't warn you." I replied flatly.

We all went inside and to Victor's office. Victor sat down and reed set up, I went to his laptop and pulled up the graphics.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome cure countless diseases extend human life give kids to live longer stronger healthier." He explained.

"Turn it off." Victor waved at me. He had had enough.

"But he's barely even started. He has even explained his purpose fully yet." I told him.

"No, I think he has. Same old Reed always stretching trying to reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back; but dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" Victor said as he threw a time magazine on to the table. Its cover said 'Reed Richards Bankrupt'. It had a black and white picture of Reed on the front.

"You remember when we were in school we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly, but the shields on your stations control room are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed explained. Victor turned on the lights and then dropped the bomb. "Tell me Reed, if NASA doesn't trust you, why should I?"

Ben and I exchanged glances and then looked at Reed. He looked at us for help.

"That's my job to stay a step ahead to know what other men don't." Victor said.

"Yes, and with Reed's help you will be able to do a better job of it." I gave him a fake smile.

"Take it easy, Britt." Ben lightly scolded

"It's just business." Reed told me. I shrugged and nodded.

"He's right, Britt. It is just business." I heard Sue say as she walked into the room.

"I believe all three of you know my director of genetic research Susan Storm." Victor introduced her.

"One more thing he's got." Ben muttered to Reed.

Sue hugged me and we both said hi. She hugged and greeted Ben next. Then she and Reed awkwardly shook hands.

"Uh…how have you been?" Reed asked her.

"Never better." She replied dryly. They had been broken up for quite sometime. Both hearts were broken too.

"This isn't a problem is it?" Victor motioned at them. Reed shook his head and said "No not at all."

"Good." Victor nodded and then said to Sue, "You've come just in time to hear Reed Richards ask me for help."

'_Because we had too, you weren't our first choice. You're our last hope. And that isn't saying much.' _I yelled at him in my head.

"You made a lot of folks at M.I.T. feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment" Victor said haughtily.

"When the mission is over, I sign over a fair percentage of any applications." Reed told him fairly.

"The number is 75, its applications and patents." Victor told him flatly.

"What you don't want his first born too?" I mocked his greed dryly. Victor chuckled. "Come on. 25 percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't? It might even be enough to pay off the fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal?" He negotiated. He held out his hand. Reed took it.

"To our future together. Funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Victor said.

"Hilarious." Reed muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah it really takes the cake." I muttered to him.

We packed up our stuff and headed into to the elevator. Sue rode down with us.

"Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed." Sue warned him.

"I've factored that into my coordinates." He lied not wanting to look stupid.

"Of course you did… in theory. It's a little different when you're really out there." She saw threw it but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I can assure you-"Reed started. I cut him off before he said something stupid. "So when are we leaving?"

"I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for crew and resources." She replied. She took out a card and handed it to Reed. He stopped her. "I remember the number." He told her.

"It's been changed." She gave him the card.

"We were hoping Ben could pilot the mission." I told her. There was no way I was going to let myself get caught in a more awkward situation.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll, but you can ride shot gun, Ben." She replied.

'_Oh please. Please don't let it be who I think it is._' I prayed silently. But my hopes were crushed when sue said, "You remember my brother, Johnny, right?"

'_No!!!_' I screamed in my mind. I looked at Ben. He did not look happy.

When we were in high school, Johnny and I were in the same grade. We never really saw eye to eye. He had every girl swooning over him and he encouraged it. I didn't really see why he was so special. He was a butterfly boy. He was a player and there were other fish in the sea. I was the only girl who didn't go for him and he didn't get it through his thick skull. Ben would've pounded it into him if I had let him.

Ben, Reed, and I went to the observation deck. I watched our 'pilot' ride on a motorcycle while kissing some brunette. "I see he can still multitask when it comes to women." I said as I watched him. Then they started going into a full on make-out session. I felt like was going to be sick.

"Nope. Nada. Non. No. A million times, no." I told them handing Ben the binoculars. He watched the display.

"Nope. Can't do it." Ben agreed with me.

"I'm not going on a mission with that lunatic." I told Reed.

"And I'm not taking orders from the underwear model." Ben told him.

"Oh, come on guys." Reed tried reasoning with us.

"Reed, he was thrown out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret model wannabes into a flight simulator." I crossed my arms.

"Youthful high spirits." He dismissed it.

"They crashed it into a wall." Ben told him.

"How many times have I asked you to do something you absolutely could not do?" Reed asked us. We thought for a moment and then Ben said "Five." Then he walked down the stairs of the observation deck.

"I had it at four." Reed called to him.

"I guess this makes five." I said following Ben. Reed followed me down. "Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"As long as I stay away from Johnny, it should be a good trip. You're sure about the storm, right?" I replied and stopped to talk to him. I hopped on to the railing.

"You helped me with the coordinates. We're sure. Don't worry everything will be fine." He said. I gave him half a smile. Reed had always been another brother to me. When we were young, we were always helping each other out. He helped me in school, I helped him get Sue.

"Alright. I doubt anything will go catastrophically wrong. I'll see you back at home. I need to get some things. Do you need anything?" I replied.

"No, I'm fine. Can you pick up something for dinner?" He asked.

"Pizza or Chinese?" I asked him. He grimaced when I said Chinese. "Okay, deep-dish cheese pizza for you and Ben. French-bread pepperoni pizza for me."

He nodded in agreement.

"I'll see ya later." I went down the steps and went to catch a cab.

When I caught one, I got in and put my bag in the seat next me. The cab stopped a few minutes later and someone else got in. It was Johnny.

'_What happened to the bike? The moron probably crashed it._'

Johnny gave the driver, Ziggy, the address and then looked at me. Well more like stared with a goofy smile on his face.

"Is there a problem, Johnny?" I asked him.

"I know you from somewhere." He kept his happy grin.

"Is this how you charm the girls now? You used to be almost clever. I guess you get most by your looks now." I replied unimpressed.

"Brittany Grimm. It's good to see you again. You're still as beautiful as ever." He sounded sincere.

"Thank you…It's good to see you too." I nodded. He flashed me another smile.

"So, you still live with Ben and Reed?" He asked.

"Yeah…Ben lives with Debbie now though. How have you been?" I replied nonchalantly. '_That was a stupid question._' I thought afterward.

"I'm good, nothing much has changed. So, wait, you live with Reed…does that mean-"

I cut him off. "No, it doesn't. I'm his research assistant. We thought it was easier, since his lab is in the Baxter Building, and since I'm over there all the time, that I lived there. There's no romantic involvement at all. He's not my type."

"What is your type?" He threw me a boyish smirk.

'_Impressive…you remembered the only thing I liked about you. The smirk…Too bad._'

"That's my secret." I threw him a smirk. He chocked his head and looked at me smiling to himself. "Hey Ziggy, can you let me off here? I just remembered something I forgot to get." I turned my attention to Ziggy. He nodded and pulled over. "Thanks Ziggy. See you around Johnny." I got my bag, got out of the cab and went to Wegmans. I bought the pizzas and I picked up a cake too. I caught another cab and went to the Baxter Building. I took the elevator up. As soon and I came in, Reed saw me and rushed to help me. He took his pizza and the cake.

"Wow I can see again. Unbelievable." I joked. I am very petite and the boxes I was carrying blocked my vision.

"How long did you walk around with those?" He asked and we went up to the kitchen.

"Four blocks then caught a cab. Not too far." I answer as I put my pizza on the table. "I'm gonna take my bag to my room. I'll be back."

I went into my room and set my bag down. I open my bag to get out my IPod and my Blackberry Storm but they weren't there.

"Hey Reed, did I set down my phone and my IPod in there?" I called to him.

"Nope. Not that I see." He replied. Then the buzzer for the door went off.

"I'll get it." I went down stairs and looked threw the peephole in the door to see who it was. I was Johnny. I open the door and went out to see him. He wasn't really paying attention, he was looking around.

"Hi Johnny." I greeted him. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey. You know, you learn a lot about person through the music they listen to." He told me.

"I didn't know that. That's kind of cool." I replied.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry. I found these on the seat. I couldn't help but look at the songs. Here…" He handed me my phone and my IPod. I smiled accepting them. "Thank you. You came all this way just to deliver these?"

"Yeah, they seemed kind of important." He replied.

"Thanks Johnny. That's really sweet." I smiled at him. He threw me his boyish smirk. "I'll see you." I turned to go in. He grabbed my wrist. "I have two tickets for a Sum 41 concert tomorrow night. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Alright…"I hesitantly agreed. '_But it's only because I love Sum 41._' I finished in my head.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. He left happily. I went inside quickly and went back to my room and shut the door behind. I looked at myself in the mirror and touched the place he kissed me.

"It's just a concert. And he only kissed you on the cheek. It's not like it's forever and always. And it's Johnny, Johnny Storm, player of the century, the king of the butterfly boys. This means nothing." I told myself calmly and took a deep breath.

---------

"So, who was that?" Reed asked as I came back into the kitchen.

"Johnny Storm." I told him as I got my pizza and sat down at the table next to him. "Johnny? What did he want?" He looked at me strangely. I took a bite out of my pizza then replied, "He was returning my phone and IPod."

"Why did he have them?" He asked confused.

"We shared a cab on my way to wegmans. They dropped out of my bag. Are we just packing tomorrow night? Do we have any research to do?" I replied.

"No, we're just packing, why?" He asked and thought for a moment. "Do I want to know?"

"Johnny asked me to go to a concert with him to a concert. And I agreed." I replied nonchalantly.

"I thought you thought he was insane." He said trying to understand.

"I do, but I love Sum 41."I shrugged taking another bite.

"The smirk got to you, didn't it?" He gave me a know-it-all smile.

"Course not. Just because I happen to be fond of that stupid smirk, does not mean I happen to be fond of him or his looks." I replied dryly. '_It is not good to lie._' I thought shaking my head. Reed just smiled a small smile. "Have a good time. I won't tell Ben." He told me as he got up put his plate in the dishwasher and went to his room. '_Ben's gonna freak when he finds out._'

I put my plate in the dishwasher and then went to my room and packed for the mission.

The next night, Johnny picked me up at seven o'clock on the dot. I was in dark-wash jeans, a red long sleeve shirt with a black tight fitting shirt with the Sum 41 band logo on it and black and red plaid converses. He smiled when he saw me outside the door. "I guess I picked the right band." He said looking at my shirt.

"Yeah, I guess so." I returned the smile.

When we came back it was almost eleven o'clock. The concert was amazing. Either Sum 41 was having a really good night or I actually had a good time with Johnny. I thought that it had to be the first until he asked, "Can we do this again? Go out again?" This surprised me to no end. Johnny had never done anything like this. "Do you want to do this again?" He asked.

"Maybe, I had an amazing time. I'll think about it. I'll tell you after we come back from the mission." I started to go inside the building. He grabbed my wrist.

"If this helps you decide, I want to this again." He kissed my cheek and walked over to his car. He watched my go in and then drove away.

As soon as I got up, I went to my room, closed the door and flopped on to my bed. "Wow…"

I changed my clothes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Life Changes and A Pink Jacket

Somebody To Love

**((Author's Note: Wow people actually read it....well, here's some more for people to read and enjoy! Oh and if you could review it that would be great! Neither I nor the author owns the Fantastic Four...))**

After Reed got the information from Sue, we left to go to the loading area. We suited up and got ready to go. After I finished getting ready I went to go talk to Ben. It had been a while since I talked to him.

"Hey Ben. How are you?" I asked hugging him.

"Good. You excited? This is your first time in space." He replied with a small smile.

"Yeah…How's Debbie? I haven't seen her in awhile." I asked him. He got out a black book and showed me a picture. "She's good." He replied.

"Captain on the brig!" We heard someone say and we both straightened up. I handed him back his book and he put it in his bag. Johnny came in with a camera. He took a picture of us. "Digital camera, 254 dollars. Memory stick, 59 dollars. The look on your hard-ass CEO's face when he finds out you're his junior officer, priceless." Johnny sat down in front of us. I wanted to laugh, but it wasn't the best time. Ben pulled up the zipper on Johnny's suit and said, "I can handle this ship, I can handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know whether I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits." He showed us his suit. "Swan Lake? It looks more like something from an 80's rock band." I laughed. "I mean who the hell came up with these?" He asked rhetorically.

"Victor did. The synthetics act as a second skin adapting to your body's individual needs." Sue answered as she came in.

"That means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Johnny commented gesticulating.

"Really?" I mutter dryly.

"Wow…fantastic…"Reed said amazed. Sue and I smiled. But then Reed grabbed the suit. "material made from self regulating self stabilizing molecules." He said looking at it happily. I tuned him out and walked over to Johnny.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey. Did you make a decision?" He asked.

"Not yet. I must admit, I did have fun last night." I gave him a small smile.

"Then why not say yes?" He asked.

"Because you don't have the best track record." I replied Sue handed me my suit to go over the synthetic one. I left the boys there to finish changing and went out with her.

When we blasted off and soared up into space, I knew I was not going to like this mission. First off, I hate flying. I can't even go on a flight simulator. My ears just went through hell. Second, I have a really bad feeling about the storm. I think I missed a calculation. I've never been good at math and metric conversions.

We docked into the station and went inside.

"ETA till cosmic event nine hours." Victor said as he went ahead of us.

"Maybe if you're good daddy will let you drive." Johnny teased Ben. I laughed. Ben kept his eyes forward and replied annoyed. "If you keep talking there won't be a next time."

We all went inside the main area.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked Reed.

"The shields on the station should protect us." Reed replied simply.

"Should?" I asked Reed. I did not like the sound of that.

"What do you mean 'should'?" Ben asked him.

"What's the matter Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?" Victor asked.

"Let's start loading those samples." Reed said not wanting to get into any arguments.

"Yeah, come on Ben. You should get your suit ready." I agreed with Reed. Ben started to walk away, but Victor stopped him. "I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting." He called to Ben. He put his attention on us. "You two should have stayed in the lab. Field work never suited either of you."

Ben pushed us behind him. "They do the talking, I do the walking. Got it?" Ben told him. Victor nodded. "So take a walk Ben. Actually if you all will excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment." Susan looked at him and then nodded. They both left. Reed, Ben, Johnny and I went to go get the examples ready and Ben in his suit. Johnny helped Ben into suit as they talked about Sue and Reed. I finished the examples and put on my headset. The only part of their conversation I caught was Johnny saying, "Well let's think about this we have Victor, more money than God, stud of the year, then you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss up."

"Don't trouble you tiny little mind." Ben replied.

I gave Johnny the examples, he hooked been up to his life line and gave him the samples. Patted his shoulder and said, "Don't wander off now boy." He and I walked out and I went to the computer, secured the chamber. We both saluted to Ben. I waved and Johnny did the Fonzie style thumbs up as the chamber doors when down.

"Why do you tease him so much?" I asked him.

"Because I like to see his reaction, and if I'm lucky enough, it gets a laugh out of his younger sister." He answered with his boyish smirk.

"Oh really, how do you know it's you who's making her laugh? Maybe she's just laughing at you." I replied turning the tables on him with a smirk of my own. He smiled at me. "She's too sweet. She's not good at turning the tables. I like that though. Means she's sincere and a nice girl."

"Oh really? That's good. I would have never guessed. You sound like you like her a lot." I replied. He smiled to himself but didn't say a word.

Suddenly Reed rushed into the room with a look of distress on his face. "Get Ben inside now!"

"What?" I asked him confused. Johnny looked at me and then looked back at Reed and asked, "What's goin' on?"

"But I ain't done arrangin' your flowers yet Egghead." Ben replied.

"Ben, turn around." Reed ordered concerned. The station shaked, the storm was here. Ben turned around and saw the storm. "Guys I'm not gonna make it." Ben said frightened.

"Ben you gotta jump!" Johnny yelled at him through his headset. "It's the only way." Reed and I looked at him as if he were crazy. Ben did it though. He jumped. He landed inside the station and hit the chamber door. The storm engulfed the station. We all were hit.

I can't explain what I felt. I felt excruciating pain followed by a wave of…happiness washing over me. Then everything went black.

------

I awoke to an array of colors, flowers everywhere. There were roses of several colors, there were tulips, sunflowers, orchids, violets, and then, there were purple daisies by my head. There was a card next to them.

_The flowers beauty would never compare to yours. I'll see you when you wake._

_-Johnny_

I smiled and shook my head. '_Wow…That's wow…'_I was speechless. All of them were from Johnny. I got out of bed carefully. It hurt to move. I walked over to the dresser and I saw in the mirror I had a bruise on my shoulder. I was in a spaghetti strap tank top and jogging pants. The bruise was easily the size of my fist.

"What the heck?" I asked in surprise. I lightly skimmed the bruise with my fingers and pulled away immediately with yelp of pain. "Shit! Ow!"

I opened one of the drawers with my right hand not want any more to do with my left side. There was a note on the clothes. It was from Reed.

**Picked the first things I saw in your drawers. Didn't have much time to do otherwise. I thought you might want these.**

**-Reed**

In the drawer was a pair of jeans, and a blue and white grimgram short sleeve blouse. The blouse showed enough cleavage to temp a guy to stare, but not enough to be called a whore over. The buttons were small and clear and it had two pockets in the front. It was one of my favorites and underneath my clothes was my IPod.

"Thank. You. Reed." I said happily enunciating each word. I changed my clothes and grabbed my IPod. I left the room and looked for a large empty room

When I found one, I went inside and closed the door behind me. The room was white and it was large. There were a few things in the room. Mostly water bottle cases, I took one from the top case. They had a lot; I doubt they'd miss one. I turned on my IPod. I put it on No Cover Song by the Trance and started to dance.

As I dance, like always, I felt my problems and whatever else that was ailing me go away and I felt happiness consume me with every step. I turn and spun and danced around the room happily.

When I moved my arms to prepare for a shené, I burst of water came from my hands and broke a lamp that was the only source of light. The lamp crashed to the floor and we everything went black.

"Great. Well at least it can't get any worse." I said to myself with a sarcastic laugh. Then I heard an explosion. Suddenly I was pelted something hard, round, and plastic. I crouched down to the floor to avoid them but then I heard a rumbling sound. I stood up and went near the sound. Suddenly a huge wave of water crashed over me and pulled me under. I tried to swim up but my foot got caught on the cord for the lamp.

'_Not good! Bad, very bad._' I thought distressed.

I was trying to untangle the cord, when I noticed something. I could see clearly everything clearly and I could breathe. I finally managed to untangle it. I swam to the door and opened it. All of the water flooded out of the room and into the hall. I collapsed to the floor breathing. I looked at my reflection in the water. My hair had blue highlights in it. I had to find Reed and Sue.

_'Something is wrong with me. I have highlights in hair that change colors, and I am soaked to the bone from water powers I didn't even know I had_.' I thought as I ran.

I was paying attention to where I was going and ran into Johnny. I looked him up and down. He was in nothing but a pink snow jacket. Instead of my face blushing, my hair turned a deep shade of pink.

"How did you do that?"Johnny asked astonished.

"I don't know." I said still eying the jacket. "Why are you only in a jacket?"

"I was on fire! My whole body was on fire!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"We have to find Reed and Sue." I said calmly. My hair went slowly back to normal.

"That's cool." Johnny commented. I looked at the jacket again. Something about it was bothering me. I think it was the fact that it was a woman's pink jacket. "Do I want to know why that jacket's pink?" I asked him. He gave me a guilty smile. I shook my head. "No I don't."

We found them in the Von Doom cafeteria. We ran inside and over to them.

"Guys you're never gonna believer what just happened to me." Johnny told them.

"Me either." I commented letting Johnny speak first. He was more enthusiastic. They looked at us strangely.

"What?" We asked them. Johnny looked down and then he and I looked at each other. For him it was the pink jacket. We both knew it. "You're hair changed color again." He informed me. He already could tell I knew that I was soaked. I nodded. "We can explain." I told them.

"We have to find Ben." Reed said urgently. We all left the cafeteria and headed to Ben's room.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA." Sue argued with Reed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap." He reasoned.

Johnny snapped his fingers and a flame appeared. "Whoa, guys." He called to them we came closer to them. He showed them the flame. He snapped again it disappeared and he snapped again and again. "Now picture that but every where." He said gesticulating. "I mean it was every where. What?"

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed told him. Johnny laughed happily." Cool! And you know what guys I think I was flying." Johnny said happily. He started snapping again. Both Sue and I told him to quit it. He wouldn't stop. He snapped again but I put my hand over his and extinguished the flame. "You do that again, you'll be hit by a tidal wave."

"Alright." He replied a little scared. Sue rolled her eyes." God." She said annoyed. "God." He mimicked. She glared at him. "What's wrong with you?" She asked him vexed. "What?" He asked.

"Sue, do you know the pass code?" Reed asked her, she went over to help him. We all heard been groaning in pain and things breaking. Johnny and I went closer. Reed and I banged on the door. Sue tried to get in.

"Ben, are you alright?" Reed called to him.

"Ben!" I called to him. Johnny went out into the main hall and yelled, "Hey does anybody have keys to these doors?" No one answered him.

Reed looked at his hand and then crouched down to the floor. His hand flattened, slid under the door returned back to normal, he extended his arm and then opened the door. He brought his hand back and then stood up. '_Ew…"_ I thought a little creeped out.

"That's gross." Johnny commented. Reed glared at Johnny. We heard a rumbling sound and we rushed inside. There was a hole in the wall.

"Look, look, look." Johnny pointed at an enormous orange thing running through the woods. "What is that?" He asked.

"I think that's Ben." I answered him coming closer.

"What's going on in here?" A man's voice asked behind us. I turned in his direction, but stayed next to Johnny.

"Victor." Sue greeted him. Johnny turned me around and we looked outside.

"So, where do you think he's going? You know him better than anyone else." Johnny whispered to me. I looked up at him. "Home. He's going to see Debbie. I hope everything goes alright." I answered him in a whisper.


	3. A Rescue and Living Together

Somebody To Love

**(Author's Note: Holy crap....my friend is shocked people are actually reading this story, so she told me to put up the next chapter! Please review, she'd like to know what you all think of her writing! Neither of us own Fantastic 4)**

The next morning we took a cab and searched the city for Ben. As we headed onto the bridge the driver stopped. There was a huge accident on the bridge. We got out of the taxi. I paid the driver. Ben was definitely here. We tried to get closer but the cops weren't letting anyone in.

"What do we do now?" Sue asked.

"We can get past them but maybe you two can." Reed replied.

"Uh Reed, I can't turn invisible. I control water." I tried to explain to him.'

"I know you control water. Water is transparent. I think if you think on it, I believe you'll be able to do it." Reed explained. I closed my eyes and thought about it. When I opened my eyes both sue and I were invisible.

"Sue, Brittany, your clothes, loose them." Reed told us.

"Oh right." Sue said.

"Why me?" I muttered rhetorically to no one in particular. We stared take off our clothes.

"This is so wrong." I heard Johnny say as he looked away. When we were down to our underwear both of us reappeared. Johnny looked at us and then turned away. "Didn't know you liked lace." Johnny said to me. Reed stared at Sue and said, "Wow. You've been working out."

"Shut up." We told them.

"Any more great ideas Reed?" Sue asked him annoyed. Sue turned invisible.

"Yeah, how would you like to have a hundred people stare at you?" I asked him agreeing with her.

"Brittany." He said.

"What?" I asked, then I looked down. "Oh." I finished taking off my clothes.

"I'm gonna need therapy." Johnny said looking down. I ran past the police. I got behind a car and waited for someone to come with my clothes.

"Britt?" I heard someone call my name.

"Over here." I called back. Johnny ran towards me and gave me my clothes and a towel.

"Thank you. Can you turn around?" I asked him. He turned around. "Where'd you get the towel from?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." He replied. I changed back into my clothes. "You can turn around now." I told him.

"So how did you do that?" He asked.

"I thought of something that made me really happy recently." I answered him smiling.

"What would make you that happy?" He asked trying to understand.

"The hundreds of flowers you sent me the other day did it." I replied as I went off to find Ben.

I tried to get through the maze of cars but they were so close together that they were almost on top of one another. Then something caught my eye, a silver Avalanche.

'_You don't see many of those around here._' I thought with idea forming into my head. I climbed on top of the Avalanche and called for Ben. Suddenly I saw Ben run out from behind a couple of ambulances.

"Ben! We've been looking for you!" I greeted him happily. I cocked my head and looked at him. "Can you help me down?" I asked him. He nodded. As he was helping me down I saw a girl. She looked around 12 years old yelling for her mom. Then I hurt something erupt. Johnny jumped over the car he was behind and covered the girl. Ben put me down and I sprinted down the bridge trying to get ahead of the flames. '_Why can I move faster?_' I thought angrily at myself. Then suddenly I was up in the air. I was flying. '_Now that's more like it!_' I thought excitedly. I extinguished the flames, alright. But what I couldn't control were the cars. I flew up and avoided the fire truck but instead was hit by a taxi and was flung backwards onto the fire truck. I held on to the ladder for support. There was a man below me hanging on for dear life.

Then I saw Reed.

"Reed!" I screamed trying to get his attention. He stopped and looked down worriedly. Then man below me lost his grip started to fall. I closed my eyes and let go. I fell into the water opened my eyes and right before the man fell in I shot him up with a geyser and Reed stretched out and caught him and brought him up. I swam up to the surface. Reed set the man on the ground and then got me. Ben had finished pulling in the fire truck. He gave me to Johnny. Once I was in his arms, I was out. I was exhausted, but Johnny woke me up. "No, you can't sleep. Let a doctor check you out first." He kissed my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see Ben with a bunch of guns being pointed at him. And the citizen pleading that he was a hero and for them not to shoot, and then I saw Debbie break though the crowd, look at Ben and set her engagement ring on the ground. "Put me down Johnny." I commanded gently. He looked at me as if I were crazy but did as I told him to. I looked at Reed. "Can I?"I asked him.

"Get her." He told me. I nodded; mustered up all the strength I had left and flew over to her.

"Hey Debbie." I smiled at her.

"Brittany!" She went to hug me but I stopped her. "You shallow, hypocritical witch; how dare you treat Ben like a monster because he looks different. And you supposedly loved him." I glared at her.

"You're too young to understand." She tried to ague.

"No, no, I'm not. By the way I see it, the only monster here is you!" I threw up my hand and the manhole she was standing on started to shake and first time the water sprayed her nightgown up.

"You little brat!" She yelled at me.

"Wait, it's get better." I told her happily. Then a geyser sprayed her up. "She's going and going and she's out of there. Home team wins." I pretend to be a baseball announcer as I watched her fly. I watched as the water threw her back and forth. I sighed and brought her down. "If you ever go never my brother or any one of us again it'll be worse." I told her with apathy. She ran away as fast as she could. Me, I was tired and everything hurt.

-------

I walked back over to them. I saw Reed picking up the ring; I took it from him and set it in Ben's palm gently with an apologetic smile and closed his hand. "I'm sorry, Ben." I hugged him.

"I swear to you, I will do everything I possibly can in my power till there's not a breath left in me. You're gonna be Ben again." Reed swore to him. Ben thanked him and Reed left us alone.

'_He needs to smile.' _I thought looking at my brother. And then I thought of something. "I know this might not be the best time but I wanted you to be the first to know."

He looked at me. "What?"

"Johnny and I are getting married!" I lied, my hair turned green, but it was funny to see the look on his face at first.

"You've gotta be kidding." He replied looking at me shocked.

I smiled at him. "I am. Johnny asked me to a Sum 41 concert and we had good time. He's still waiting on an answer for me to be his girlfriend. I'm thinkin' about saying yes." I admitted. The only thing he asked was: "Was he the one who sent you all of the flowers?" I nodded my head. We started to walk to the tent. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "It couldn't be anyone else?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why? Why him?" He asked trying to understand. "There's something about him that just lingers around, when I'm with him. There's this feeling that is there but I don't know what it is. I cannot tell you how happy those flowers made me. Neither can I begin to describe that concert…" I said tried to explain to him he nodded and we both went into the tent. He gave me a smile and I smiled at him and then went to see Johnny.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned. "You look like you going to collapse."

"Yeah, I'm just tired and sore." I told him.

"Sore? Where?" He asked.

"My left side, I got hit by a taxi, but I'm fine." I said shaking my head.

"No you're not. You're seeing a doctor." He told me and then picked me up and carried me to the other tent. He talked to a paramedic for a bit and then the next thing I knew I was being checked out. I am not a fan of doctors.

"I'll be in the next tent if you need me." He told me gently. He kissed my cheek. As he went to leave, I tugged him back gently. "Please stay." I almost begged. He gave me a small smile and nodded. He sat down next to me.

"Um, sir, I think it'd be best if you'd leave. We're going to be look-"A lady doctor started to say but I stopped her. "He's fine. I want him to stay. He's my boyfriend." I looked at Johnny. He looked happily surprised. The doctor nodded and then went to go get some things she needed. Johnny and I were left alone.

"Does this mean you're saying yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. He kissed me back happily. We heard someone clear their throat and we broke apart. It was the doctor

The doctor checked me out and we went back to the other tent. Apparently I dislocated my left arm and cracked a rib. The doctor asked about the bruise and I told her I didn't know. She bandaged me up and then looked at me. "How bad is your pain tolerance?" She asked me.

"I don't have any." I told her.

"I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do; I have put your arm back in its socket. You got very lucky. You could easily be in the emergency room if this were worse." She sighed and then looked at Johnny. "Take her hand." And then she looked back at me. "When you feel pain, squeeze his hand." She told me. When she popped my arm back in its socket, we were both in pain. Me, from my arm and him, from the death grip I had on his hand. She put me in a sling and told Johnny how to bandage it and take care of it. He carried me back to the other tent. I would have protested that I could walk, but I liked this too much. He set me down and sat next to me on a bench in the other tent.

"Where are your ears?" He asked Ben curiously. Ben looked at him. Johnny raised his eyebrows but he dropped it.

"Sir there's some folks outside that want to talk to you." A police officer came up to Reed.

"We're not going public with this. We're scientists, not celebrities." Reed told him.

"It's too late, son." The officer said and turned on the TV. "Look." He said. We all turn our attention to the TV. "See that." He said flipping it to a different channel. We were on that channel too. Johnny got up and got closer and pulled me behind him by my right hand. "That's what they're calling you 'The Fantastic Five'" He told us.

"Cool." Johnny said and we started to head out of the tent.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Sue asked us. We stopped.

"We're going to go talk to them." Johnny answered her.

"No. We have to think about this." She replied.

"You guys brainstorm." I told them nodding, and then we made a dash out of the tent. They ran out after us.

"Okay, which one of you is the leader?" The officer asked us.

"That'd be me." Johnny told him. I pulled him back a little. He looked at me.

"No, seriously." The officer replied. Sue pushed Reed up. "Okay son, you're on." He told Reed and then moved out of the way.

"Uh…During our recent mission to the Von Doom Station," He looked down and sighed then continued. "We were exposed to what is yet to be identified radioactive energy." The reporters ignored him and started shooting questions at us.

"Is it true you two can fly?" A lady reported asked Johnny and me.

"Yeah, Brittany can, she's really amazing at it. I'm working on it. Actually it's really difficult." Johnny replied but he was stopped by Sue. "Actually, we don't know much more than you at this point. We will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms." She told them.

"Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" A reporter asked. I stepped up to save our butts from being quarantined. "No, no it's not. It's not a disease." I told the reporters. I looked at Johnny and he came up and talked to the reporters.

"Symptoms? Seriously? You couldn't have picked a different word?!" I whisper to them annoyed.

"Look we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA. Cure a disease, save lives. Now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line. Thank you. No more questions." Reed addressed them farewell. The police drove us back to the Baxter Building. Johnny, Sue, and Reed took the smaller police car and Ben and I took a much bigger one.

"I see you told the bonehead yes." Ben comment as we got out.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"He's waiting for you." He told me.

"Yeah, well he can be with both of us right now." I replied shrugging. Johnny came over to us. I was pulled back by a little girl and her mother.

"I'm sorry, she saw you on the news earlier and when she saw you, she insisted on talking to you." The mother apologized.

"Oh, its okay, I don't mind." I told the mother and then squatted down to the girl's level. "Hi. I'm Brittany. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Carmen. I'm six." She replied.

"Six? That's a good age to be" I smiled at her.

"How old are you? Are you a good age to be?" She asked me.

"I'm twenty-four. It's alright, not as fun as six though." I told her.

"When I turn twenty-four, can I be like you?" She asked me.

"You never know. Maybe, someday you will if you want to be." I replied.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up." She smiled at me.

"Awe you're so cute. Try your best with everything you do, even if you don't like it. And in time you might be." I told as I got up. I patted her head. Her mother thanked me and they left. When I went inside Ben was getting out of the elevator.

"Hey!" I greeted him. He looked at me. "What took you so long?" He asked as we went up the stairs.

"An adorable little girl and her mother stopped me. She was six and so sweet. I hope I have one that cute one day." I smiled.

"Don't rush it." He replied gently.

"I know. So why are you taking the elevator?" I asked him.

"I exceed the weight limit." He said unhappily.

"Those things have weight limits? I didn't know that." I replied dumbly. I had honestly never noticed that. Ben chuckled and shook his head at my reply. I shrugged. "I guess I'm just one of the dumb smart people."

"You're not dumb. You're just a little oblivious." He smiled at me.

"I wonder why you can't turn it on and off." I thought aloud.

"I don't know, kid." He replied.

We finally made it all the way up the stairs and I heard Johnny say "Whoa."

I looked at Ben. He nodded. I smiled at him.

"Believe it or not we live here." I said as walked over to them ahead of Ben. "But it is a little crowded in some areas."

"So what do you think?" Reed asked them.

Johnny put an arm around me and answered him, "I don't know, I think you might be taking your work home with you."

"Here let me show you were you'll be staying." Reed said and he went up stairs with Sue following him.

"You disappeared on us." He said as we slowly walked to the stars.

"Yeah. A little girl stopped me. She was so cute." I told him with a smile. He gave me that boyish smirk of his, and he hugged me. "Oh really?" He asked. I nodded. "She was six and she want to grow up and be like me." I told amused. His boyish smirk melted into a warm smile. He kissed my forehead. "That sounds cool. I'm happy you have a fan." I pulled of his arms and took his hand and led him upstairs. "Where are you taking me?" He asked me laughing happily.

"To show you where you'll be staying." I said looking back at him smiling.

"Will that be with you?" He asked hopefully as we went down the hall.

"Nope." I told him stopping at his room, "but you will be across the hall." I told him and then kissed him gently. I went in to my room and closed the door.


	4. Begining Tests and The Suits

Somebody To Love

**((Authors Note: In the words of Britt, the author, 'Wow.......' and for her to two a single word is amazing in it's self. So far, we'd like to thank all of you who have put us on alerts and favorite lists! And please please review! Even if it just says you rock! Please review! Enjoy Chapter 4! We do not own the Fantastic 4, though Britt would love to own Johnny....lol))**

Over the next few days Reed, Sue, and I started to run tests to diagnose our powers. He first one up was Johnny. We put him in a titanium chamber and let him power up. "He's heating up from his core." Reed pointed at the monitor. Sue and I looked at it. "And his vitals are normal." Sue noticed. He went hotter and hotter and the thermometer connected to the chamber and our computers.

"That's hotter than I anticipated." Reed told us. "Okay Johnny, back it down." Reed told him.

"I can go hotter." Johnny called back.

"Johnny, just back it down." I told him. But of course he didn't listen, he went hotter. The light started to get brighter and brighter.

"Johnny, back it down right now!" Reed commanded.

"Johnny!" Sue called to him. I put on a pair of dark sunglasses I brought with me just in case this would happen. '_And people say I don't know him well enough._' I thought as I walked down the stairs. I went inside the chamber and hosed him off. As was starting hosing him off Reed hit the fire extinguisher button and we both got hosed down with the cream. He laughed and said to Reed and Sue, "Buzz kill. You guys are crampin' my style."

"You didn't need to press the button Reed. I had it under control." I told him annoyed. "Do you know how long it takes to get this stuff out?" I asked I looked down at my clothes and then at my hair. I looked at Johnny and then turned around. The flames had burned his clothes off and the only thing that was covering him was the cream from the fire extinguisher. The titanium walls of the chamber were melted down too.

"Johnny you were 4000 Kelvin any hotter and you'd be approaching Super Nova." Sue tried to explain.

"Sweet!" He replied. I laughed a little and said, "Johnny, that's the temperature of the sun."

"That's not sweet." Sue told him.

"Not only could it you kill yourself, but you could set fire to earth's atmosphere and destroy human life as we know it."

"Got it Super Nova bad." Johnny gave them a thumbs up and got up.

"Okay on that note, I'm going to go take a shower." I said stepping out of the chamber.

"Shower?" Johnny's ears perked.

"Alone. Don't even think about it." I replied walking off.

The next day we did Ben's tests. Reed brought down a monitor to Ben's rocky chest and said, "We're going to identify the source of the mutation. We're going to isolate your culminant prepositional gnomes."

"Huh?" Ben asked confused.

"We have to do a physical in order to see what got zapped." I put it in simpler terms.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Ben asked.

We hooked everything up and watched the monitor. "His internal organs are completely solid." Reed stated. We all looked at Ben.

"How bad is it? You know, I used to smoke." Ben asked us.

"Yeah, and I never got why you did that." I replied. Reed looked at me. I shrugged and then he explained to Ben the observation. The next test we did was a muscle reaction test. Sue used at small doctors hammer looking tool to test it.

"You feel anything?" She asked. He replied, "No." I shook my head and went to my room and went inside my closet. I hurriedly ruffled through a few things until I found it. My pride and joy. The sledge hammer. I walked out of the room happily. When I went past Johnny, he pointed at it with a quizzical look.

"We need something with more power." I replied and went back into the lab.

"Okay." I said as I came up to them. I hit Ben with the hammer in the same place Sue did and he kicked the chair. It went up and hit a map and broke.

Sue and Reed did their tests together the next day. Instead of helping them, I hung out with Johnny. We hooked up the play station and Johnny started to play a snowboarding game. I watched him. He was really good. "How do you do that?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He paused it and looked at me.

"Play, I mean." I clarified. I was never good at video games.

"You want to teach you?" He asked. I nodded. He gave the controller to me and showed me which buttons to press, put his arm around me. And he turned it on. "Press the triangle button, here to jump." He said press my thumb down gently on the A button. The snowboarder jumped over a log. "Press the circle and the square buttons to do tricks." He pulled me in closer to him pressed my thumb on both of the buttons. The snowboarder did a few tricks. "And use the X button to increase his speed. And the joystick to move." He guided my hand. The snowboarder passed another couple guys and won the race.

"He won!" I exclaimed happily and kissed Johnny. He kissed back happily and bit lightly at my bottom lip begging for entrance. I didn't let him in. He used his powers and heated up his hand without setting on fire and touched my back. I gasped and he entered. We were in a full-out make-out session till we heard someone call our names. We broke apart and Johnny fell to the floor.

We looked to see who it was. It was Reed with a disgusted look on his face obviously saying he did not want to see that.

"What's up Reed?" I asked him as my hair started to highlight pink.

"You're turn to be tested." He said. I nodded and said, "Let me go change." He nodded. I went to my room and shut the door behind me. I changed into my bikini. It was a halter top bikini that tied. It was blue and had flames on it. I grabbed my IPod and its stereo and went back out to Reed. "So where are we doing my tests? We don't have a swimming pool up here and if we don't take the proper measures, everything in the apartment and the lab will be ruined." I asked Reed, and ignoring the look Johnny had on his face as looked me over. His jaw was practically on the floor. Reed tossed me a London Fog and replied, "We're goin' down stairs. Sue's already down there setting everything up." Reed replied. Johnny stood up and asked, "Can we watch?"

"What am I, a spectator sport?" I asked them.

"You sat in on our tests." He argued.

"Yeah, to help Reed." I pointed out.

"It wouldn't be that bad if we were just watching." Johnny replied.

"He has a point Britt." Ben commented.

With that said we all went down to the pool area. Sue did a good job of arranging it. There was a little lab next to the pool that had glass doors around it to prevent them from getting wet. I gave Sue my IPod and stereo.

"What song?" She asked.

"I have a playlist together. Just press stop when you're done with the tests." I told her as I slipped it out of her hands on put it on the correct playlist. "Just press play when you want me to begin. I took off my London Fog and went over to the pool.

"Ready?" Sue asked after everyone else went into the lab.

"Just a sec." I told her and then went to the diving boards. I climbed up to the highest one and went to the edge of it. It was about six feet. I looked at her and gave her the okay. She turned on my playlist and I dove in to the water. The first song on the playlist was Everything You Ever Wanted by Hawk Nelson (Chipmunk Version). I thought of everything that made me happy trying to settle on something. I sat at the bottom of the pool and exhaled.

"Things that make me happy…"I said to myself. As the song changed I thought of a few things. The song was 21 Guns by Green Day. "Sorry, it took a little while to think." I called to them as a geyser brought me up. I did a back flip and the water curled under below me while I was in the air. I landed on the surface of the water. I did a couple of shenés and with each one water shot up behind me. As the song changed again, this time it was to Love and Memories by OAR. My hair turned blue and my eyes changed to a much lighter shade of blue, an Ice Blue. "No more kid stuff." I said to myself. I turned my body into water and flew up. I flew around in the air, and then look down at the pool water and looked at them and looked back at the water. I brought my hands up and all of the pool water turned into Tsunami and hit the lab. "Oops...I honestly don't know what came over me." I said as I flew back down and went back to normal.

"Brit, your bikini…"Ben said. I looked down and then turned invisible.

"That was awesome!" Johnny exclaimed happily. He came out of the lab with Sue. She handed me some clothes and a towel. "I thought might want these." She smiled.

"Thanks." I took the towel first, put it on, then reappeared and then took the clothes.

------

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm like us, so they can transform like us." Reed explained. He had been in the lab for a week after he and Sue did the tests on us. He was running tests on the uniforms.

"You guys look like an eighties rock band." Ben commented.

"You know Ben this material stretches. I'm sure we can find a way to make them fit." I told as a way to make him stop making fun of them. I was starting to like them.

"Nah, I would be caught dead wearing that." He replied.

"I love these costumes." Johnny said happily. I nodded my head in agreement. "Me too, but I think they're missing something." He smiled at me. "I know, it needs some type of spice."

"They're not costumes." Reed told us annoyed. Johnny did a few kicks for fun.

"You can't use your powers in public Johnny." Sue told him.

"You guys are worse than NASA." He replied to both of them.

The next day Sue and I were taking a walk. We hadn't got to talk to each and just be girls in a while. We passed by a news stand and saw our faces on several magazine covers.

"They don't have anything better to write about?" I asked Sue.

"Oh my..."She said as she flipped through a couple of the magazines.

"Hey you're Susan Storm and Brittany Grimm. You two are 'The Invisible Woman' and the woman who controls water. Do you have a superhero name?" A man recognized us. We tried to walk away but a group of people surrounded us.

"We have two options. Either we could split up and I go by air and you go invisible or we both go invisible." I gave her the choices.

I gave her the choices as we started to run away.

"Invisible. I can't believe we have to do this again." She replied as we tried to gain speed. We turned invisible and took off our clothes so the couldn't find us. When we came back we changed and sat down to have breakfast with everyone else.

Ben squeezed a bag of oranges into a bowl to make orange juice. As Ben went to drink it Johnny took it out of his hands. "Alright I'm here. Let's make this quick. I have a lot of places to go to day." He put the bowl on the counter and laughed sarcastically. "Oh, wait, I don't go anywhere."

"Johnny, it's imperative inside for the foreseeable future." Reed told him.

"Yeah I know, but when you said that last time, my brain heard a week." Johnny replied.

"That's because he did say a week. I had to beg him to let me and Sue go outside this morning." I said getting up and putting my plate in the dishwasher.

"You got to go out?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah for girl bonding time, I don't have an older sister. And Ben doesn't like to talk about girly stuff." I replied and kissed his cheek. He gave me a small smile and nodded. Sue looked up from her paper. "Johnny, it's too dangerous to be in public." She told him.

"You've been saying that for years." He replied.

"What worries me is our powers are evolving." Reed said gesticulating.

"I know. I'm so close to flying." Johnny replied as he threw a napkin down. It lit on fire. I squirted water at and it went out. Sue put her paper down. "You can't fly." She said. I hopped up on the counter. "He can't fully fly yet. When I went in the chamber when we were running his tests he was a few inches off the ground. He just needs to find something to keep him going." I explain to her my observation.

"So, what's going on Reed? How are you going to cure us?" Ben asked him.

"I'm going to build a machine to recreate the storm." Reed told him pulling out a notebook showing him his idea and explained how it would work.

"So what are the risks?" I asked Reed.

"Even a small miscalculation could in increase our symptoms or possibly perhaps even kill us." He answered.

"Joy." I replied sarcastically.

"Now dying, that's bad right?" Johnny asked sarcastically. "I say we just let sleeping dogs lay guys." Johnny leaned against the counter.

"How long until this contraption's up 'n running?" Ben asked Reed. He told Ben he didn't know.

"You don't know?" Ben asked.

"You don't want this to get worse." Reed replied.

"Worse than that?" Johnny laughed. I hit him in the back of the head. "Leave him alone. Just try to get along." I told him. He rubbed the back of his head, but he nodded. We walked out of the kitchen once he was done eating.

We sat on my bed and played poker. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I know this goes against your better judgment…"He started.

"No offense, I'm so bored of poker, I'll do anything." I told him sitting up and putting my cards down showing him the 'Royal Flush'.

"Okay then." He said taking my hand. We went out into the living room to see Ben sleeping. He pulled me to the utility closet and picked out some supplies. "You still okay with this?" He asked. I took the supplies from him. "Every younger sister has a right to prank her older brother once." I told him. The supplies were shaving cream and a feather duster.

We went back over to Ben. I sprayed the shaving cream in his hand. After I was done, Johnny started to trace the lines in his face with a feather duster. It did nothing. I went behind him and flipped it around. He looked at me then tried it that way, Ben moved his other arm. Johnny smiled at me. He traced Ben's face with the feather duster again. The hand with the shaving cream hit him in the face. He jumped up happily and pulled me up in to his arms hugging me. He put me down and we ran back to my room. Ben called after us, we shut the door.

"Definitely much better than cards" I laughed leaning against the door.


	5. Fights and His View

Somebody To Love

**((Author's Note: Wow....I'd never think this story would this popular....thanks for everyone who's reading, and for the people who replied extra thanks to summersgirl2526 and! You see, reply and you get your name in the story! More reviews people! You get the picture!))** Evelyn Simms

"Hey guys have you seen Johnny?" I called Reed and Sue from the railing above the lab.

"No. We thought he was with you." Sue replied. I shook my head. He hasn't been with me all day.

"I found him." Ben called me angrily. We all ran up. He pointed at the TV. "He didn't." Sue said when she saw him.

"Oh yes, he did. Flame Boy never listens." Ben said.

"What did he do to his uniform?" Sue asked vexed.

"He put a five on it." I replied dryly as I turned the volume up.

"_Johnny, I have to ask you about this outfit._" The reporter said.

"_Yeah it's sort of Armani meets Astronaut._" He replied looking at the camera as some annoying girl screamed his name.

"_So what are your superhero names?_" The reporter asked.

"_They call me 'The Human Torch'. Ladies call me 'Torch'._" He told her.

"Ladies call him what?" I gritted through my teeth angrily. Everyone gave me an apologetic look.

"_What about the rest of the team?_" She asked him. The first picture that was pulled up was one of Sue.

"_That's the Invisible Girl"_ He replied.

"Girl?" Sue questioned annoyed. The picture changed to one of me.

"This oughta be good. What stupid name do I get?" I asked the TV rhetorically.

"_What about her, the water controlling one?_" She asked him

"I have a name!" I exclaimed angrily.

"_Her name's Brittany Grimm. She controls water, can fly, and turn invisible, he hair changes colors with different emotions too. We call her Aquamarine. That was only name we though was pretty enough for her._" He replied smiling a small smile to himself.

'_I give kudos for that one. That's was really…sweet. I kinda like that name.' _I thought as my hair turned pink.

"_What about your leader Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic."_ She pried for him continue.

"I guess it could have been worse." Ben told him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, you could have been something like stretchy man." I added.

"_Is it true he can expand any part of his anatomy?_

"_I've always found him to be a little limp."_ He replied.

"He didn't." I said astounded.

"_What is that? What do you call that thing?"_ She asked about Ben.

"_That's it The Thing._" He replied. I shook my head angrily '_Mock Reed, shame on you. Mock Ben, you're toast._' I thought and then said, "He is so dead! I'm going to kill him, resurrect him, and then have a Tsunami drown his sorry ass!"

Johnny came out with his arms around two women and several surrounding him.

"There he is." Sue said angrily when she saw him. Reed and Sue went over to him. Ben and I had other plans. As Ben went to crush his car, I stopped him.

"Britt, I know you like him but he deserves at least this." He tried to reason with me. I smiled evilly and replied, "No you can do that just let me do this first. You might wanna stand back." I lifted my hands and created a wave that caused enough damage that it totaled the car. Then I froze all of the water that was on it. It looked awful. "Now you may crush it." I replied still smiling. I looked at me and then looked at the car. He shook his head and then turned it into a ball.

When he was done with it, he threw it in front of Johnny. I threw the license plate at his head.

"You think that's funny pebbles!" Johnny yelled at Ben.

"He wasn't the only one, Johnny." I flew over and landed in front of him with my arms crossed. "'Ladies' call me 'Torch'?!" I quoted him angrily.

"You gave us names?! You don't think." Sue yelled at him.

"He thinks alright. He's just concerned about what could benefit him. And now he's the face of the fantastic four." I told her angrily still looking at what's soon to be my ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, A face that's about to be broken." Ben said angrily as he came closer. Sue stopped him. "No, Ben."

"Look this isn't permanent Johnny. We have to be careful til we're normal again." Reed told him.

"What if I don't wanna be normal?" Johnny asked him defiantly. "I didn't turn into a monster." Ben almost hit him but walked away. I went after him.

"Johnny say you're sorry." Sue told him as if he were two. Johnny tried to hit him in the back of the head with a fire bolt but I threw some water on it. "That isn't fair Johnny. You wanna fly, right? Here. Have a nice flight." I hit him with a Tsunami he flew back and hit a billboard. "Try using your powers now hotshot." I yelled to him. He got up jumped off the billboard and walked towards me angrily. As he came closer Ben hit him and he flew back again. He got up again and this he went to Ben. "Let's if we can get can get blood from a stone." Johnny said angrily.

"Let's see burnout." Ben replied. Sue came in between them and stopped them. Ben turned around and walked away. I went with him.

"Ben, Brittany, wait!" Sue called to us. We stopped and turned to face her. "I'm sorry. You know Johnny, He's always been a hot head."

"It ain't him. It's them!" He said yelling towards the end at the photographers.

"Actually for me it is him. I was stupid to thinking I could be something different to him and that I could change him." I shook my head with a sarcastic laugh.

"I can't live like this." Ben admitted and he started walking again. I went with him.

"Just give Reed a little more time analyzing every little step before he takes one." She said following us.

"That's easy for you to say." I told her.

"Yeah it's for you to be patient." Ben agreed. She went in front of us. "No it's not!" She yelled at us upset. "I thought I was done waiting for Reed but I- We're all in this together you two."

"Together? Susie look at me, you have no idea what I'd...what I'd give to be invisible." He replied and walked off. This time I didn't follow him.

"He has a point you know." I told her. She nodded and asked, "You're coming back right?"

"Maybe. I'm gonna take a walk. Clear my head a little." I gave a small smile and flew off. I need to get away. I ended up walking for a couple of hours and then by accident running into someone.

"Sorry." I looked up to see who it was. "Oh hello Victor."

"Brittany, are you okay? You're crying." He said giving me a handkerchief

"Oh, am I? I guess I don't notice that anymore since I control water." I replied taking it.

"Come on, I'll take you out, we can talk."

------

Johnny's P.O.V.

When we got back, I searched the apartment for Britt, but she wasn't there. The only person I could find was Reed. "Where's everyone?" I asked him.

"Sue went to stop Brittany and Ben. She couldn't and now she's in her room. We know where Ben went and if he's coming back……and Brittany…"

"Brittany, what?" I asked wanting him to continue. "Sue went to stop Brittany and Ben. She couldn't and now she's in her room. We know where Ben went and if he's coming back……and Brittany…"

"Brittany, what?" I asked wanting him to continue.

"…She left. Sue said she doesn't know if she'll come back." He replied hesitantly.

"Why would she do that?" I asked upset.

"Why would you care? I thought you thought there was no other higher calling than getting girls and making money. Do you know how much it hurt her to hear some of the things you said on TV? Why would you care if she left?" Reed asked me in an annoyed brother way.

"Because I love her, and I have to go find her." I left the lab and ran down the stairs. When I got down to the lobby, Charlie, the mail man stopped me.

"Mr. Storm, this just came for you." He handed me an action figure of Ben. I thanked him and tried to think of the best way to get rid of it. Then I saw Ben. I thanked him and tried to think of the best way to get rid of it. Then I saw Ben. A smile formed on my face and I formulated an idea.

"Hey! Look what the marketing guy just set me." I called to Ben. He stopped. I pressed the button to make it talk. He was falling for it.

"It's catchy right?" I asked laughing, trying to get him to smash it. He pushed me against the wall and smashed it. I had to finish somehow or it would be suspicious. "Come on, that was the prototype!" I whined. He glared and left.

Sue ran out ahead of me. If she knew I was going after Britt, she'd stop me and lecture me as if I were a small child. "Have you seen Ben?" She asked. I mentally sighed of relief. "Yeah, sunshine just left." I told her and then lied, "I'm sorry, but I have to get out of this freak show and get back to the real world."

"You're calling that the real world?" She asked like mom would. '_I miss mom and dad.' _I thought and then told her honestly cause I was starting to get tired of this. I'm twenty-six. I can tell myself what to do. "You're not mom, so don't talk to me as if I were a little boy."

"I would if you stopped acting like it. Do you even hear yourself? Who do you think you are?" She asked. I thought about this for a moment. '_Wait this could go in my favor.'_ I turned around. "Why is everyone on my ass?" I faked an argument. She didn't reply. I tried again. "If you guys are jealous that's fine. But I didn't expect it to come from you."

"You really think those people care about you? You're just a fad to them, Johnny." She fell for it. I had to end this one, she wasn't going to leave me alone. "Let's try something new, you live your life, I'll live mine. Sound good? Fine." I walked towards the door. "And just for the record they love me." I yelled to her and then ran out to find Britt.

I searched the city for almost an hour before I found her. Yeah I found her with Victor. She didn't see me. I ran off. If I could fly right now, that'd be helpful.


	6. Dinner With Victor Von Doom

Somebody To Love

**((Author's note: While this might sadden people, this is the second to last chapter of this story....good new...it's the first part of a trilogy! Yay! Thanks to Evelyn Simms and Aeleita for reviewing!)) **

Victor took me to a restaurant. "I thought we were just going to a place to talk." I said with a small laugh as we went inside.

"I thought we should eat something first. Does anyone ever feed you? You're so tiny." He replied with a smile.

"Yes, I eat. I've just always been tiny." I replied. He nodded and then told the host to get us a table. He quickly did so and led us to it. We sat down.

"So why were you crying? If I may ask." He asked me.

"It's okay. Johnny. I thought he changed. I thought he was different, but I was wrong. The only thing he cares about is getting girls and making money." I explained.

"People can't change, Brittany. They never do. Unfortunately, it makes you wonder, well, if I were you." Victor said.

"Wonder what?" I asked him.

"If you meant anything to him at all or if you were just one of the others. But of course you know how much of a ladies man he is." He replied as if he meant nothing by it.

"Yeah I guess." I replied looking at the table. I had never thought of that. '_I must have sounded so stupid to him!_'

"How did you get that knot on your shoulder?" He asked. I looked at it and laughed lightly. My arm and ribs had healed but the bruise was taking it's time. "Oh, when we were hit by the storm, I was right behind him and when we collapsed, I guess he fell on top of me." I replied with half a smile as I thought about him.

"Oh. I know it's none of my business, but are you in love with him?" He asked me. Something at the window caught my eye. A flash of red and black and I blinked and it was gone. '_Was that Johnny? Nah, it couldn't have been._' I thought and turned my attention back Victor. "Huh?"

"Are you in love with Johnny?" He asked me again. I didn't even think about. I didn't have to. "Yes, I am. And I have to go. Thanks Victor." I got up and left for the Baxter Building.

"Yes, I am. And I have to go. Thanks Victor." I got up and left for the Baxter Building.

-----

I don't know why, but I took my time walking back. I needed to think. I probably walked around the city for a couple of hours, just thinking. But then something caught my eye. All of the lights in the city started to flicker wildly on and off. It had to be the machine. I ran toward the Baxter Building, but then stopped myself. "Why am I running? I can fly." I powered up and flew to the Baxter Building. I landed in front of the building and then looked at my clothes. They were soaked. "That's why." I ran inside and up the stairs, the elevator is too slow. I saw Johnny ahead of me. "Johnny!" I called to him. He turned around. "What's going on? Did Reed get the machine together?"

"I don't know, did you enjoy your date with Victor?" He asked annoyed.

"I knew I saw you at the window." I exclaimed happily. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Johnny." I apologized to him.

"Why are you sorry? It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that I was wrong." He admitted.

"It takes two to fight." I replied solemnly. "But we probably should talk about this later." I told him.

"Johnny! Britt!" Sue called to us. "The machine worked!" She exclaimed. We ran to her. "Give me a hand!"

"Ben!" I exclaimed when I saw him. We both helped her help him up.

"You alright Ben?" Johnny asked him and then he told us to put him on the step.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Vic. He used the machine on himself. He was affected by the cloud like us." I replied looking down at me and Johnny.

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked him

"Never do." He said and jumped off.

"What are you doing? Johnny, No!" She screamed after him. We watched him fall a few stories and then he suited up and flew off. I gave Sue a fake salute and flew off behind him.

"I knew you could do it!" I exclaimed as I caught up to him. He looked at me "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"To help. That missile, if you haven't noticed, is heat censored." I replied. He rolled his eyes. "So that's why it's following me. I would have never guessed." He said sarcastically. I flew back and looked at the timer. "Did you know you only have 3 minutes to get rid of it?" I asked him annoyed. He looked back at me. "Follow me." He sped forward. I sped up to catch up with him.

We flew down Times Square, flew up over The Rock. He shot a fire bolt up towards the sky and his powers shut off. He fell backwards, and it almost hit him as it shot up after the fire bolt. I raced after him. The missile turned around. He flamed back on. "Don't do that!" I yelled at him angrily. We raced down the city and over the river. I backed up and checked on the time. "We only have 30 more seconds." I informed him. He didn't stop. He flew down closer to the water. The missile followed him. I stayed up higher unsure what he was doing. He lit a garbage island on fire and fell in to the water.

"What are you crazy?!" I screamed at him. He swam up to the surface. I threw up my arms then put them on my hips. The river shot him up, I caught him. "You're heavy." I complained lightly.

"Maybe you're just too tiny." He replied smirking.

"Yeah, yeah… Is there anyway you could 'flame on' about now?" I asked him. He heated up.

"Okay, drop me." He told me. I hesitantly let go of him.

"Flame on!" He yelled and flew up.

"Okay now let's go get Victor." I said seriously with a smirk on my face. I flew up and sped ahead of Johnny. "Tootles." I waved to him as I passed. I found him in the middle of an intersection. Ben, Sue, and Reed were no where to be found. I landed behind him and made a tidal wave crash him into a car. He got up and came back towards me. "I thought I got rid of you." He said coming closer. He backed up and broke a street sign pole in half and grabbed the pole. "I'll just do it now." He said and he hit me with a pole. I was flung back six feet and into a taxi. "Ow…"I murmured to myself. I touched my stomach where I was hit, I was bleeding bad.

"Britt!" I heard someone exclaim distressed. It was Ben. He ran up and Victor hit him with a pole. He flew back into a car. He rolled over on to the street and Victor approached him and tried to hit him with the pole. "Goodbye Ben." He said.

"Ben!" I tried to scream but it came out in a whisper, I forced myself up and almost fell back but someone caught me. It was Reed." I can't let you do that." He told Victor.

"Reed?" Victor laughed and said, "I'll be right with you." He went to stab him. Sue appeared in front of Ben, stopping Victor with her force fields. "Hello Susan." He greeted and then said to us, "You four are pathetic." He was hit with a fire bolt. Johnny flew down. "You missed me." He told Victor. I smiled lightly, I looked at Reed. He nodded and let me stand. "You had a little relapse huh? Welcome back." He greeted Ben. I went in between Ben and Johnny. "I leave you alone for five minutes." He started. I shook my head telling him it wasn't the time.

"This is gonna be fun." Victor said and absorbed electricity throughout the city. He shot an bolt of lightening at Johnny, I pushed him out of the way it sent me fly back six feet and into the ground. I got up coughing. I looked at the ground. There was blood in front of where I was standing. I felt dizzy. But I had to continue.

Reed hit Victor with a mail box and stretched his body around Victor. "Johnny, Super Nova." Reed commanded.

"I thought we agreed that was bad." Johnny replied.

"Now!" He yelled and then stretched to Ben. Ben grabbed his wrists and pulled him off of Victor. Johnny burst into flames, flew up and spiraled Victor.

"Sue think you can contain it?" Reed asked her. She brought up her hands containing it with a force-field.

"Flame on Kid." Ben said as he and I watched them. He spiraled a few more times then they both collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, they didn't pass out though.

"Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" Victor challenged us.

"Here's your lesson. Chem. 101. What happens when you cool rapid metal?" He asked him. He looked at me. "You up for it?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I powered up and flew up. "What's the worst that could happen?" I asked rhetorically. I hit Victor with a Tsunami and spiraled around him creating a hurricane like rain over him. Then suddenly I powered down unexpectedly.

'_Happy thoughts…Come on, think!_' I screamed in my head but everything went black.


	7. The Fantastic Five

Somebody To Love

**((And it's sad to say people, that this is the last chapter. Yes, yes, I hear, or guess that you are, crying in sorrow but as I said last chapter this is just part one of a trilogy. And you want to know something creepy, Britt is watching you. She knows who reviews and who doesn't. Scary...right? Yeah...I didn't know that until today either so, enjoy the last official chapter...))**

**Johnny P.O.V**

The steam and clouds around Victor disappeared and he was frozen in place. I looked up to see Britt, but she wasn't there. "Brittany!" Sue cried I looked over in her direction. Britt was in the street unconscious. "Oh my god." I ran over to her. When Ben and Reed saw her they rushed over to her too. I looked at Ben, he nodded. I picked her up. The crowd was all mixed, some were cheering because we defeated Doom, others were gasping and crying about our unconscious teammate. "I know this isn't the right time, but I must say I love this job." I told them. Ben looked at me. "Job, huh?" Ben asked in reply. Reed looked at us." Well, we do have the suits." Reed said in agreement.

"And we also have a friend who needs to be rushed to the hospital." Sue reminded us.

We all looked and Britt and exchanged guilty and saddened faces. Reed and Sue went to get a police escort and an ambulance.

"Kid." Ben said getting my attention. "Go with her in the ambulance, you'll be the first she'll want to see when she wakes up." He told me. I understood what he meant. Deep down…somewhere in his rocky heart he meant it as an approval.

"Thanks big guy. That means a lot." I thanked him and when the ambulance came I left with it.

-------

**Brit's P.O.V**

When I woke up there were peach roses by my head with a note by them. I was from Johnny.

_My Aquamarine,_

_I'm sorry if I am not there, when you awake. The nurses are very uptight about the rules here. Only Ben's allowed to see you since he's family. They did one thing right though. I had to do a lot to let them do this, I had Ben and Reed helping me too. Look on the other side of your bed on the floor._

I looked up from the letter and sure enough there was a little black tortoiseshell cat.

"Awe! What's you're name?" I asked petting it. I went back to the letter.

_Her name is Pearl. We all thought that'd be an appropriate name for her. We'll get you out as soon as you wake up. Ben is going to try and bring me in on Sunday. I'll see you._

_Always your Torch,_

_-Johnny_

I smiled to myself and looked at Pearl and stroked her head. She kissed my hand. "Awe! Aren't you a sweetie? Huh, Pearl?"

A nurse walked in and looked at me surprised and almost relieved. "You're up. You were supposed to be on your death bed, Hun. You had everyone worried sick. You have a bunch of get well cards from people from just about everywhere." She told me.

"What day is it?" I asked her.

"Child, it's Sunday, the day of the good lord. They say he gives miracles every day. But you darlin' No one thought you were gonna live. You were so bad they had two doctors looking at you with the help of Mr. Fantastic." She replied.

"Reed likes to see things through he's always been like that." I told her with a small laugh.

"Wait, you're … Are you Aquamarine from the Fantastic Four?" She asked. I nodded with a smile. "Yes. Yes, I am. I prefer just to be called Britt or Brittany." I answered.

"Well, Miss Britt, you have a couple of visitors who've been waitin' a while to see you. You want me to let them in now?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I answer courteously. She left. I picked Pearl up and looked at the different cards I got. They were from all over. Australia, England, California, Texas, Florida, France. You name it. '_Wow…These are all for me?_' I thought with half a smile. I picked one and looked at it. It was from here. It was from Carmen, the little girl from before.

**Miss Brittany, Aquamarine,**

**I don't know if you remember me, my name is Carmen Vechini, I am six. I am your biggest fan. I am writing this to you because I don't want you to die. The Fantastic Five needs you. So does the rest of the world. We all love you. I love you. You're my hero. I want to be you when I grow up. Please don't die.**

**You're biggest fan,**

**Carmen**

I set the letter down and started to contemplate it but something…well someone took my attention away from it. I heard my door shut and someone say, "It's good to see you're up." It was Ben. "Ben!" I exclaimed and ran to him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me. "It's good to see you too. We were all starting to think you were a goner."

"How long was I out?" I asked him tilting my head.

"A week. We were all worried about you, especially flame boy. He hasn't slept." Ben answered. "I see you got the flowers and Pearl." He changed the subject.

"Yeah, they're great. Pearl is such a sweet heart." I replied and then asked, "What do you mean he hasn't slept?" Ben answered. "I see you got the flowers and Pearl." He changed the subject.

"Yeah, they're great. Pearl is such a sweet heart." I replied and then asked, "What do you mean he hasn't slept?"

"You almost died Britt. They don't know how you made it through. They said I could take you home today as long as you don't do anything strenuous for a few days." He replied.

"Really? Let's go then!" I said happily grabbing a duffle that Ben had probably brought for me. I put all of the cards and letters in the duffle and closed it tight. I picked up the vase and Pearl. When seeing the water, she climbed up on my shoulders. "Awe. I won't let the water hurt you sweetheart." I told her and kissed her nose. Ben picked her up off my shoulders. "I didn't know cats did that." He said chuckling.

"She's special. She's a smart kitty cat." I replied petting her head. I look up at Ben. "Okay, let's go home." I said with an excited smile.

"You really wanna see flame boy, huh?" He asked.

"I love you Ben, but yeah, I can't wait to see him." I replied with a small smile with a hint of guilt. He shook his head and said, "I have a surprise for you. Let me sign you out of here first." He handed me Pearl and left. I sat on the bed, next to the duffle. "What do you think the surprise is? Huh, Pearl?" I asked her pulling her up from her sitting position in my lap into a hug. She kissed my chin and my cheek "Awe. Kisses for me?" I asked her, she jumped on my shoulders again. I put my head on my hands and rested my elbows on my thighs. She laid down on my upper back and curled in to a ball. "Silly Pearlie." I shook my head.

We stayed like that for five more minutes and then Ben came back and grabbed Pearl and the duffle. "I can carry those, its okay. I'm fine. I'm not handicapped." I told him as we started to walk to the stairs. "You're not going to want them in your hands when you see my surprise." He replied as we headed down the stairs and out the door. "Huh? Why-" Then I saw it. I saw him. "Johnny!" I shriek happily. I ran into his arms. I hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around happily. I laughed. He put me down and kissed me passionately. He pulled away slowly and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Never again." I agreed and pulled him in for another kiss. Ben cleared his throat and we broke apart. "I'm glad you guys are happy, but everyone else is waiting at home."

------

The next night, there was a party on a yacht for the Fantastic Five celebrating our victory over Doom. I sat at the bar drinking a Piña Colada. Sue and I were getting to know Ben's girlfriend Alicia.

"I need names and shots. Bartender!" I heard Johnny say as he was surrounded by women. I rolled my eyes and got out of my seat and went over to him.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. How many of these things have you had?" I asked him taking his beer and finishing it for him. "Sorry ladies, he's taken." I told them. They all moaned and groaned and left." I love it when they do that." I smiled at him.

"Now you have me all to yourself." He smirked.

"And that's the way it's going to stay." I replied. He hugged me. "And I'm okay with that." He told me as he kissed my cheek.

"You are?" I asked him. He nodded. "After the party I want to talk to you." He said smiling. We went over to Ben, Alicia, Reed, and Sue. We started to talk for a bit as the conversation died down, Reed turn to Sue and asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She replied, then went outside. Reed watched her walk away and took a deep breath. Ben winked at him and pulled Alicia in closer. Reed went after her.

"Is he gonna-"I started to ask. Ben and Johnny nodded. "Finally." I smiled happily for them. I went closer to watch.

"I found a broken gasket from space." Reed told her.

"A gasket? Reed come on we're at a party." She started to turn to leave, he stopped and continued, "And if one of us were to wear it," He pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"It's not polite to spy on other people." I looked up it was Johnny.

"Shh..I don't want to miss the second best part of getting married." I replied. He suppressed a laugh and said, "What's the first?"

"Watching the expression groom's face when the bride comes out. His eyes say everything." I replied as I watched Reed stretch down and bent down on one knee, still looking into Sue's eyes.

"No more thinking, no more variables." He told her and then stretched down. "Sue Storm, will you marry me?" Reed purposed to her. She smiled and started to turn invisible. By now everyone was starting to watch them. She held her hand out in front of him and he put the ring on. "Sue you kinda need to say something." He reminded her anxiously.

"Oh." She replied forgetfully. "Yes." She giggled happily. "Yes."

He stood up and kissed her. She laughed lightly and said, "That's my nose genius." She light grabbed the back of his head and said, "These are my lips." She kissed him.

"Awe, she's kissing' him." Ben said next to Johnny. They broke apart and turned to face everyone with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, no more wisecracks about the way I look." Ben told Johnny. He threw his arm around Ben and patted his shoulder and said, "Call me Mr. Sensitivity."

He mad his way ahead of him and yelled to the people, "Okay, wide load coming through. Everybody move out of the way. He's huge." Ben stormed after him. I grabbed Alicia's hand and we followed him. "Come here Mr. Sensitivity." Ben called after him. He flamed on and drew a five in the sky.

-------

I leaned on the railing watching him fly around with a content smile on my face. Ben and everyone had gone back inside. Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben thought it'd be best that I didn't use my powers until after I had fully healed. I understood why, I didn't like it much, but I understood.

"Johnny, come on, the ship's about to dock." I yelled him for the third time, trying to get him to come down. This time he listened. He flew down and landed in his human form.

"You're going to ended up loosing all your clothes cause you use your powers in your in regular clothes." I replied giving him his jacket he had given me earlier. He had wholes and burnt patches in his shirt. "I liked that one too." I said with half a smile. He shook his head and smiled. "I have other shirts you like." He said putting on the jacket and zipped it up to a point where the wholes didn't show anymore. The boat docked and everyone got off. We took our time and walked off holding hands.

"Would you like to take a cab or walk home?" I asked him as we got off the boat. He looked at me and smiled. "Let's walk; I still want to talk to you."

"What about, if I may ask."I asked him.

"You'll see."He told me as we headed into central park.

'_I guess we're taking the long way home.'_ I thought. He sat me down on a bench and started to pace a little. '_No…This might be his way of talking.'_

"What are you doing?"I asked him trying not to laugh.

"Trying to figure out how to put this."He replied stopping. I gave him a quizzical look. "Put what?" He took a deep breath, and bent down to my eye level and said, "I love you." My highlights shaded to a light shade of pink. "I love you too, Johnny."I gently grabbed his head and kissed him.

**The End....or is it?**


End file.
